Nitro Adventure Racers Kart Parts List
This page details the Kart Parts featured in Nitro Adventure Racers, which could be purchased at Mack's Garage or acquired after winning certain races. Some are hidden in certain tracks, and could only be retrieved during a Time Trial or Free Run session. Listings Frames Low-level Frames *'L1LW': Low-level lightweight Frame. Small in durability, but with less weight comes better acceleration and top speed, along with better handling. *'L1MW': Low-level mightweight Frame. In between the light and heavy Frames, with a balanced weight. *'L1HW': Low-level heavyweight Frame. The weight makes the acceleration and handling more sluggish, but it compensates for it in better durability. Mid-level Frames *'L2LW': Mid-level lightweight Frame. *'L2MW': Mid-level middleweight Frame. *'L2HW': Mid-level heavyweight Frame. High-level Frames *'L3LW': High-level lightweight Frame. *'L3MW': High-level middleweight Frame. *'L3HW': High-level heavyweight Frame. Engines Low-level Engines *'L1VTwin': A motorcycle-grade V-Twin engine, modified for go-karts. Good for top speed, not so much for acceleration. *'L1ITwin': An inline-twin engine for better acceleration but lower top speed. *'L1Elec': A low-powered electric engine. Mid-level Engines *'L2V4Krt': A special mid-powered V4 engine designed for go-karts. *'L2I3': A three-cylinder inline engine. *'L2Elec': Stronger than the L1Elec engine with higher output High-level Engines *'L3V4Krt2': An improved variant of the L3V4Krt with better top speed and acceleration. *'L3I4Krt': A custom-designed four-cylinder inline engine for go-kart use. *'L3Elec': Even stronger than the L2Elec. Gearboxes Automatic Transmission *'AT3': 3-gear automatic *'AT4': 4-gear automatic *'AT5': 5-gear automatic *'AT6': 6-gear automatic *'ATR': Racing-grade 7-gear automatic Manual Transmission *'MT3': 3-gear manual *'MT4': 4-gear manual *'MT5': 5-gear manual *'MT6': 6-gear manual *'MTR': Racing-grade 7-gear manual Suspension Parts Sports Suspension *'SPSoft' *'SPMiddle' *'SPStiff' Racing Suspension *'RSoft' *'RMiddle' *'RStiff' Wheels *'3SpokeThin' *'3SpokeThick' *'3SpokeSwirl' *'3SpokeBlades' *'3DoubleSpoke' *'4SpokeThin' *'4SpokeThin' *'4SpokeAxe' *'5SpokeThin' *'5SpokeThick' *'5DoubleSpoke' *'5SpokeStar' *'5HoleSR' *'6SpokeThin' *'6SpokeThick' *'6DoubleSpoke' *'Ellipsoid' *'Radial' *'HubcapStyle' *'HeavyDuty' *'Futuristic' *'StoneRadialz' *'WreathWheelz' Listing not complete Tires *'Normal Tires': Basic tires. *'Normal Tires 2': Performance on equal terms with the Multi Tires. *'Multi Tires': Usable on both regular and dirt roads. *'Racing Slicks': Better traction on regular tarmac roads than on off-road. *'Dirt Tires': Better traction on off-road terrain than on regular roads. *'Whitewall Tires': For some old-school cool factor. *'Multi Tires 2': Improved version of the original. *'Cyber Tires': Made from a futuristic compound for cool factor and performance. Brakes *'Drum Brakes': Best suited for beginners. *'Disc Brakes': Improved braking ability compared to the drums. *'Double Disc Brakes': Superior braking power than with single disc Brakes. *'Racing-class Disc Brakes': Made with racing-grade materials to handle the most grueling races. PCS Units *'PCS-Std': Normal PCS system. No side-effects. *'PCS-SHD': Developed for longer-lasting Energy Shields. No enhancement to all offensive power-ups *'PCS-MSL': A PCS system that enhances the offensive capabilities of all missile-based power-ups. No enhancement for all other power-ups. *'PCS-BST': This PCS allows for stronger output from the Booster Module power-up. *'PCS-BHD': Enhances the capabilities of all "drop-behind" power-ups (i.e. mines, oil slicks). No enhancement for all other power-ups *'PCS-SMG': A PCS that equips the Submachine Gun power-up with explosive-tipped ammunition, nothing else. *'PCS-TRP': Adds a colorful twist to the Tire Popper, by having the opponents' tires explode with paint splatters. Nothing else. *'PCS-MLE': Provides a stronger punch to close-range weapon power-ups, such as the Frying Pan. Nothing for long-range, defensive or drop-behind power-ups. *'PCS-ARNA': Enhances the power of all arena-exclusive weapons. Body Assemblies American Classix Series Body Assemblies based on classic American sports and muscle cars *'Stallion' *'Rattlesnake' *'Cutter' *'Cutter Manta Ray' *'Rusher' *'Rusher Daytona' *'Caballero' *'Leopard' *'Shark' *'Bantam' Big Pappy Series Body Assembles based on the cars designed by famous Kustom car designer Ted "Big Pappy" Froth (a parody of Ed "Big Daddy" Roth) *'Tiny Gem' *'Fugitive' *'Surftastic' *'Hippy Hooligan' *'Chirpy Cake' *'Path Spy' *'Oracle Dutchess' *'Giga Bike' *'Goldenrod Talon' *'Hippy Hooligan II' *'Enigmoid' *'Ellipsor' Prehistoric Pummel Pack Series (DLC exclusive) Exclusive to the DLC-only Prehistoric Pummel Pack. *'Pteratracktyl' *'Turbosaurus Rex' *'Cruisiodon' *'Mammothizer' *'Nitroraptor' *'Cave Rod' *'Clobberin' Clubba' *'Saber-Tooth Dragster' Car-Toonz Series *'Wacky Splash' *'Slapsticker' *'Turbo Toon-Up' *'Clonk-'Em-Upper' *'Zoinky Zoomer' *'Clown-Aroundabout' *'Cutemobile' Anglo-Awesomeness Series These Body Assemblies are e'vry inch of British! *'Panther YK220' *'Begonia Louis' *'UWS Cerberus' *'Kingston-Scartin EC5' *'Justin Micro' *'O'Fairin G1' *'Begonia Lawrence' *'Optima Spider' Listing not complete Category:Under Construction Category:Pages by JustAlex93